Choco choco love
by Kazuha-Hyuga
Summary: Dia de san valentin , chocolate likido , una casa sin padres...algo mas ke decir?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa aquí vuelvo de nuevo esta vez con un fic de la ley de ueki.

Como ya imaginaréis ( o quizá no) es sobre ai mori y kousuke ueki.

--

Un día como otro cualquiera , si señor, sin ningún problema , el cielo despejado , nadie que te ataque por la espalda intentando quitarte de en medio , no ningún problema.

Kousuke Ueki más conocido como solo Ueki, su apellido, iba al instituto como todas las mañanas , haciendo la rutinaria parada en casa de su amiga y compañera de clase Ai Mori , o solo Mori.

-Hola ueki!! Buenos días- la chica de pelo azul y gafitas rojas en este parecía más contenta de lo normal y el chico aún no entendía porque.

La verdad es que en los tres años que habían pasado desde el combate contra Anon ,los chicos habían crecido bastante , ya iban a 4º de ESO y parecían más adultos.

Ueki había crecido bastante más que mori y le sacaba al menos una cuarta de altura y esta había conseguido el cuerpo de toda una mujer , cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por ningún chico de su clase , ni de ueki, que se centraba más que nada en los pechos, que aunque no eran muy grandes , le habían crecido bastante, y en la bestial fuerza que la chica tenía cuando le pegaba( algo muy común)

-A que viene tanta energía tan temprano??

La chica lo miró raro con una mezcla de interrogación y sorpresa en la cara.

-Ueki … acaso no sabes que día es hoy?

-mmm … Navidad?- dijo el chico con la mano en la barbilla y los ojos cerrados.

La chicaa le pegó un capón -Idiota como quieras que sea navidad en febrero?? Ueki es San Valentín!!- le dijo con las manos en jarras-

.San Valentín ? … mmm me suena de algo

-No seas idiota , claro que te suena es la fecha del amor - dijo la chica con cara soñadora

Amor? - susurró el chico mirando de reojo a su compañera que seguía en su mundo.

-Sii y he preparado muuuchos chocolates -dijo ahora algo sonrojada.

-aa y para mi? También has hecho uno para mi? Verdad? Verdad?- desde hace poco ueki había comprobado lo delicioso que era ese dulce , y se había vuelto adicto a él.

Mori se puso roja como un tomate pero sonrió de una manera muy seductora y lo miró a los ojos-El tuyo te lo daré a la noche.

El chico sin darse cuenta de nada solo miró a la chica con algo de desilusión aunque estaba esperando el momento para probar ese chocolate echo por Mori, aún sabiendo que la cocina no era el fuerte de la joven ( curry con tentáculos de pulpo en medio jijiji) .

A la hora del recreo , la peliazulada fue repartiendo sus chocolates entre todos los chicos de su clase , y todos miraban interrogante a ueki porque esta no le había dado nada siendo tan amigos y bueno , toda la clase menos ellos saben lo que cada uno siente por el otro , por eso se extrañaban , aunque el peliverde no se daba ni cuenta de ello que en ese momento estaba durmiendo tranquilamente bajo un árbol del patio.

-Ey Mori - preguntó una de sus amigas ,acercándose a ella mientras esta seguía con la tarea de repartir chocolates- por qué no le has dado nada a ueki?

-Ehh? Ah … bueno- la chica enrojeció y sonrió -es que ese se lo doy luego.

Ante la confesión de la chica , las demás empezaron a soltar risitas tontas , propias de adolescentes pensando en cosas no muy apropiadas.

--

El transcurso de todas las restantes clases siguieron normales hasta que llegó la hora de ir a casa y como siempre ueki y mori volvían juntos , cosa ya habitual para todos.

La casa de ueki estaba algo más lejos que la de mori , pero pasaba el camino justo enfrente , por eso el chico se paró frente a la casa de esta para despedirse y aclarar lo del chocolate.

-y cuando me vas a dar el chocolate mori?-preguntó el chico.

-Ven a las 9 y media a mi casa y te lo doy.

-Tan tarde?? Porqué?

-porque mis padres no estarán- fue lo que dijo la chica simplemente antes de darle al chico un beso en la comisura de los labios no muy inocentemente y entrar en su casa totalmente roja.

El chico se quedó estático con la boca abierta mirando como la chica desaparecía.

-Creo que mori tiene mala vista , no vio donde me besó??-( ya no se si es inocente o idiota la verdad ¬¬U)

--

BUUUENO SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO ESQUE LA VERDAD ME DA PEREZA ESCRIBIR MUXO U JIJIJI SERÁ CORTITO, SOLO DE 2 CAPÍTULOS Y CLARO MORI TENDRÁ QUE DARLE UN CHOCOLATE MUY ESPECIAL NO??

OS DARÉ UNA PISTA : ES APROPIADO QUE LO LEAN MAYORES DE 18( yo no los tengo ¬¬U bueeeno ijijij) Y EL CHOCOLATE DE MORI SERÁ LÍQUIDO JIJIJIJ

BUENO EN REALIDAD FUERON DOS PISTAS PERO BUENO

JO QUE HENTAI SOY , AAAY QUE SE LE VA A ASE TENGO UNA MENTE MU DESPIERTA JAJAJAJAJA

XAOOO BSSSS

FDO: detective - "tengo que dejar de parecerme a Jiraiya"-sakura


	2. Chapter 2

A la hora acordada , ueki fue a casa de mori y llamó a la puerta.

Insistió más fuerte , ya que la chica no le habría ," acaso se ha olvidado de mi?"o es una broma?"

El chico cogió el picaporte y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta ,"Que descuidada es , mira que dejar la puerta abierta"

Ueki se extrañó ya que en la casa no había señales de vida ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía ni una mosca.

-Ueki …- el chico se sobresaltó y miró hacia donde había escuchado su nombre y al hacerlo no pudo evitar el abrir completamente los ojos.

Allí delante de él estaba Mori sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos y con un diminuto camisón color vino , el cual solo tapaba la mitad de sus muslos y solo unas finas tirantas cubrían sus hombres , dejando así ver la piel nívea de la chica.

La joven lo miró a los ojos y este se quedó estático .Mori se acercó a Ueki hasta quedar enfrente de él a una mínima distancia , se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Si quieres tu chocolate sígueme.-Dicho esto la chica empezó a andar lentamente hacia el interior de uno de los cuartos.

El chico ya dejando de lado toda la inocencia , siguió a la chica impaciente por ver que hacia esta , entró en la misma habitación que ella , y la vio que sostenía en las manos una jarra de cristal repleta de chocolate líquido , al verlo , la parte pervertida del chico empezó a funcionar imaginándose a la chica repleta de chocolate.

Esta como si hubiese leído su pensamiento , se acercó a este le puso la jarra en las manos y con la ayuda de esta , ueki le vertió el chocolate encima del fino camisón , haciendo que esta se llenara de chocolate , junto al suelo que también recibió su parte.

Ueki se quedó estático de nuevo.

-Aquí está tu chocolate ueki- dijo la peliazulada con una voz que hizo que al chico se le pusieran los vellos de punta y se endureciera cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-Mo … Mori - el chico no pudo evitar tanta presión y jaló las caderas de la chica para apretarla contra su cuerpo , llenándose así las manos y la camisa de chocolate.

La chica se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y miró al chico a los ojos , que ahora este tenía una expresión de lujuria y fuego en ellos , cosa que hizo que la chica se excitara.

-Ueki…

El chico acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó profundamente , con salvajismo y a la vez amor y dulzura.

Movió sus brazos de la cadera de la chica hasta sus mejillas , haciendo un recorrido que pasaba por su cuello y lo llenó de chocolate de sus manos al igual que las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica.

Introdujo la lengua en la boca de Mori , buscando la suya , haciendo que la chica gimiera en su boca .

Mori buscó los botones de la ya llena de chocolate camisa de ueki y los fue desabotonando uno a uno.

El joven dejó de besarla para pasar la lengua por sus mejillas achocolatadas y para lamer el cuello de la chica , haciendo que esta gimiera y suspirase.

Mori terminó su tarea con los botones y le quitó la camisa a Ueki acariciando y llenando de chocolate los pectorales bien formados de este.

Ueki siguió bajando hasta la clavícula de la chica mordiéndola suavemente y retirando los tirantes del camisón de esta y saboreando el chocolate de sus hombros.

La joven rodeó el cuello del chico y llevó sus manos hasta el verde pelo de este , haciendo que pareciera un helado de pistacho con chocolate.

El joven se hartó de estar de pie y tumbó a Mori en la cama que había en la habitación empezó a bajarle el camisón, dejando ver los perfectos pechos de la chica , que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo , estaba lleno del chocolate que se había colado a través del camisón.

Ueki volvió a sus labios haciendo que la chica probase el sabor a chocolate que tenía ahora ueki en sus labios , mientras que el empezaba a acariciar los pechos de la chica , apretándolos y masajeándolos , haciendo que esta volviera a gemir.

Mori se alegraba de haber sacado el instinto salvaje de ueki , aquel chico que le enseñó lo que significaba la justicia , aquel chico que ayudaba a todo el que lo necesitara , aquel chico … aquel chico de quien se había enamorado.

Ueki volvió a abandonar sus labios , pegó su frente contra la de la chica y la miró a los ojos , esos ojos azules que lo volvían loco desde hace un tiempo atrás.

-Mori … te amo- lo dijo en un susurro mirando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados y una débil sonrisa.

Ueki- la chica abrió los ojos completamente y derramó un par de lágrimas.-Ueki , yo también te … RINGGGGG RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING.!!

Kousuke Ueki se despertó sobresaltado giró y vio a ese maldito despertador robándole uno de sus mejores sueños de toda la vida y refunfuñando y de mal humor se vistió para ir al instituto.

Como todos los días pasó por casa de su amiga y dueña de sus sueños desde hace unos años.

-Hola ueki!! Buenos días-

-A que viene tanta energía tan temprano??

La chica lo miró raro con una mezcla de interrogación y sorpresa en la cara.

-Ueki … acaso no sabes que día es hoy?

"Un , un momento … esto me suena"

Al ver que el chico no respondía , puso sus manos en jarras y dijo:

-Ueki!! Hoy es San Valentín.

El chico se quedó estático.

-Ahhh tengo un montón de chocolates para repartir- dijo ella algo roja.

El chico tenía miedo de preguntar , tragó salive la miró y se armó de fuerzas.

-Y … y para mi? As … preparado algo?-

La chica puso la mano tras su nuca miró a otro lado y dijo :

- El tuyo te lo daré luego.

-….

La joven empezó a trotar hacia el instituto , mientras que Ueki se quedó blanco un momento para pasar a verde y luego a rojo , levantó el puño y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo:

-Toma yaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Mori se dio la vuelta y lo miró raro y pensó" Vaya encima que se me olvida su chocolate y le digo que se lo doy luego porque no lo he comprado se alegra?? … tan mal cocino??"

--

XDXDXDXDXD

Jejejejejeje que tal?? Os gustó¿¿lo del chocolate me pareció taaan erótico jijijiji

Jejje soy mala cierto? Bueno es que pensé que mejor dejarlo en un sueño y en la imaginación de ueki jajajajaja , gracias por leer … volveré jijijiji seguro … muy pronto XD

Bsos: Vanesa detective-sakura w


End file.
